herofandomcom-20200223-history
Noctis Lucis Caelum
Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noct for short, is a playable character and the protagonist of Final Fantasy XV. He is the Crown Prince and heir to the throne of Lucis, the kingdom to have control over the Crystal. Thus, he can wield the power of Lucian kings. Noctis was chosen by the Crystal at the age of five as the "True King", a figure who would use the Crystal's power to purge the Starscourge, a plague that will trigger eternal night on Eos and turns living things into monstrous Daemons. At eight years old, Noctis is attacked by a Daemon and is sent to the nation of Tenebrae for healing, where he meets and bonds with the nation's princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. However, Noctis and his father, Regis, are forced to flee Tenebrae when it is attacked by the Niflheim Empire. By the time Noctis turns 20, Lucis is under siege from Niflheim, and Regis agrees to a ceasefire. As part of the treaty, Noctis is to marry Lunafreya, and Regis dispatches him to Altissia where they are to be married. Following Noctis' departure, Niflheim attacks Lucis' capital Insomnia, steals the Crystal and kills Regis. Noctis—together with his three companions and sworn protectors Gladiolus Amicitia, Prompto Argentum and Ignis Scientia—sets out on a quest to retrieve the Crystal and defeat Niflheim. Appearance Noctis is a young man with spiky black hair and blue eyes that can glow red. He wears a black jacket with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets. He keeps it unzipped and the tag on the zipper also has a small skull. Underneath, he wears a steel gray shirt with skull prints. Noctis wears black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles. He also wears a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand. Ten years later, Noctis's facial features have become coarser and he has a beard. His complexion is rough and his attire has turned more formal and sophisticated, befitting his regal standing: a pinstripe suit with a scarf with gold jewelry accenting it, and a black and gold pauldron on his left shoulder accompanied by a cape with intricate gold accents behind it that has a high-backed collar. He wears matching colored shoes. The outfit is similar to the one worn by his father, but tailored to him. Personality Though his three companions are not royalty, Noctis usually acts as an equal to them. His royal upbringing shines through however, as reflected in his body language, poise, and posture in contrast to his team. He regularly dozes off; this is present from his early childhood. Noctis has been described as a complex character who has dealt with a lot of emotional turmoil as his mother died when he was young and his father had to cater to the demands of the kingdom, leaving Noctis feeling alone. Nevertheless, he is not bitter over it, accepting that sacrifices had to be made. Noctis is still trying to figure out who he is, and struggles articulating his feelings. He keeps a lot bottled up, especially with confronting how he feels about his childhood friend Luna. Regis has noted that Noctis was difficult to control and quite rebellious. When Noctis struggles coping with things he tends to avoid the issue and become even more withdrawn, such as when he avoids his duties and thinking about being the next king in for worry over his father's ailing health. When he acknowledges the situation is bad, his first instinct is to focus on himself rather than the people he's supposed to lead, or even his closest friends. Near the end of Noctis' journey, his friends note his increased confidence, and he has become more stern and resolute. He has learned to take on the responsibilities of his position, and does so without hesitation. Noctis dislikes vegetables, much to Ignis' displeasure who tries to encourage a healthy diet. Noctis and Prompto share a distaste for bugs and a love for animals, especially pets and chocobos. Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Teleporters Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Aristocrats Category:Knights Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Anime Heroes Category:In Love Category:Speedsters Category:Bond Protector Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Heartbroken Category:The Hero Category:Pure Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Summoners Category:Strong-Willed Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Healers Category:Saved Soul